


Not the Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not the Time

"I feel ridiculous." Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look edible," Draco said stepping up behind him and sliding a hand up under his kilt. "Oh, and you're not wearing pants either. Excellent…."

"Behave," Severus said sternly and Draco stepped back, pouting. "Perhaps, if you are very good, there will be a reward at the end of the night."

Draco groaned. "I love it when he talks like that." 

"You love it when he says anything at all."

"Point." 

"If you two are ready—"

"Always."

Harry laughed. "I don't think that's what he meant, Draco."

"Pity."


End file.
